


Deuil

by PetitOrteil (CamaradeCactus)



Series: La dizaine du drabble [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Discord: Poulécriture, Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/PetitOrteil
Summary: « Tu vas pleurnicher longtemps ?- Je suis en deuil ! Tu entends, Ace ? En deuil ! »
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: La dizaine du drabble [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172075
Kudos: 2
Collections: Poulécriture





	Deuil

**Author's Note:**

> Suite de "Leur nouveau frère" mais peut être lu seul.

« **Tu vas pleurnicher longtemps ?**

 **\- Je suis en deuil ! Tu entends, Ace ? En deuil !** »

Ace leva les yeux au ciel et Sabo se passa une main sur le visage. Luffy était à genoux devant un étang et les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues ressemblaient plus à une blague qu'à une extériorisation de son désespoir (comme il l'avait si bien dit). Cependant, ils étaient plantés là depuis ce matin, et son cinéma commençait à les fatiguer.

« **Mon cailloux !** cria Luffy, **mon** _ **frère**_ **!** »

Les deux garçons soupirèrent. Ils sentaient qu'une nouvelle tirade sur le cailloux qu'il avait fait tomber dans l'eau arrivait...

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
